This invention relates to non-volatile memories, and more particularly to dielectric-based memory cells having multi-level one-time programmable and bi-level rewriteable operating modes and methods of forming the same.
Non-volatile memory cells that include a diode and dielectric memory element in series (“diode-dielectric memory cells”) are known. For example, Johnson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,034,882, which is incorporated by reference in its entirety for all purposes, describes a memory cell that includes a diode in series with a dielectric rupture antifuse. In general, previously known diode-dielectric memory cells have two memory states (e.g., the dielectric rupture antifuse is either intact or broken down), and are one-time programmable.
It would be advantageous to devise a rewriteable dielectric-based memory cell having multi-level one-time programmable and bi-level rewriteable operating modes.